


Unusual Mercy

by Master__Langdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha Michael, Angst, Blood, Cabin Fic, Dark, Death, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Empathy, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Girls in Chains, Horror, Master/Slave, Michael-centric, Murder, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Michael Langdon, Stabbing, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master__Langdon/pseuds/Master__Langdon
Summary: Unusual MercyPairing: Michael Langdon (AU) x Female!Reader.Warnings: 18+. DARK! Angst. Captivity. Sexual Content. Might Contain Triggering Contents. Blood. Dom!Michael. Soft!Michael.Summary: You get lost in deep woods escaping your reality & you trespass a madman’s site.Side Notes: Inspired by #ahs:1984 theme … however, I’m sticking with Outpost!Michael looks, some of his persona & his name. This starts off dark/angsty but Michael proves to have a bit of humanity. More parts might follow.Buckle up if you feel the courage to read & … I hope you do enjoy. >:BPS. I proof-read once so please go easy on me. Also, all GIFs belong to their respective owners.





	1. Into The Trap

You don’t know how long you’ve been walking, dragging your bare bleeding feet over the rough uneven ground covered with wild shrubs but … you don’t care. You want to get away, as far away as possible.

_You’ve had a very difficult life from an early age. You were given up to an orphanage as a very young child. You escaped only to be found & moved from one foster home to another, years after years until you met your last so-called guardians._

_They lived in a secluded area far away from the closest town, they raised livestock &  that’s how they made a living. They were a cruel sadistic abusive couple. They made you work all day & then locked you up at night like a prisoner for many years even after you became an adult. They just wouldn’t let you go._

_They found pleasure in inflicting pain upon you. For the tiniest infractions, they’d beat you, lock you up & starve you for days. You’ve experienced all sort of abuse at the hands of these two, physical, psychological & …_

_You hated them both with all your being … you hated how life treated you._

_You’d had more than enough. You just had to get away._

\- - -

One night while they are both passed out in the living room from all the booze they’ve consumed & surprisingly left your door unlocked, you find the courage & perfect opportunity to free yourself. You quietly approach him to take the batch of keys that are hanging from his belt, you unlock the front door & you sprint out.

You don’t have any plans as to where you’re heading, but anywhere away from this hellhole would be better. Their pit-bull catches sight of you, barking menacingly attempting to hunt you down only to be restrained by the chained collar. You’re startled, you have no time to think, you hear him shouting incoherently at the dog. You run … you run as fast as you could … You should’ve prepared better, but with bare feet & only a light nightgown, you head towards the dark woods in the back of the house.

\- - -

You keep going. You keep walking away from everything you’ve been through. The sun is out already, but the tall trees are shielding most of the light. You have no idea where you are, all you could see is endless rows of trees & wild bushes. Your feet are sore & bleeding, stumbling over dead branches hidden by greenery.

Hours have passed. It started pouring heavily a few hours ago. You’re thoroughly wet. You’re cold, tired, thirsty, hungry and hurt. At this point, you’re starting to give up. You’re lost in the middle of nowhere, the deeper into the woods you go, the more likely you’ll be hunted down by wild animals as you run out of energy.

Right before you give up your aimless trek, you notice a large cabin hidden among the trees and tall bushes. You slowly approach it, assuming it’s been abandoned, you hope you could break in & find shelter from the weather. As you’re inspecting the cabin closer, you hear the bushes rustle behind you … & then everything fades to black.

The loud sound of your fast-beating heart is buzzing in your ears, bringing you back to consciousness. You force your eyes open, blinking a few times to regain your vision. It’s dark in there. The only source of light is from the dying flames in the fireplace. It takes you a while to grasp your situation. You’re kneeling down on the cold concrete floor, leaning against the corner, arms & legs restrained by shackles. You don’t know what’s going on, you’re scared, have your so-called guardians hunt you back down? This place doesn’t look like any of the properties you have witnessed of theirs. Anxiety & fear are overcoming your senses.

You yank at the chains while sobbing uncontrollably. You escaped one hell-hole just to fall into another. You just couldn’t catch a break.

The door creaks open letting some light in & blinding you momentarily. A tall figure appears at the doorway, stands there for a few seconds & then proceeds to stride towards you slowly. The loud clicking sound of the heels sends shivers down your spine. All you could see is a silhouette of a tall lean figure with long hair, definitely not any of your captive guardians. It stops there & it goes towards the fireplace, the flames rise up suddenly, engulfing the entire place. The room is now well lit, allowing you to see what’s around you & most importantly … what’s in front of you.

It turns around facing you. It’s a man with long blond hair, dressed all in black, hands behind his back, stern look in his eyes … he slowly approaches you. You don’t know what to make out of all this. What’s going on?

“Why are you on my property?” He approaches his face close to yours. So close that you could feel the warmth of his breath, you could see the tiny features of his face. You have no words … you can barely look into his eyes, those icy blue eyes piercing through your soul.

You lift your head towards his gaze again once you feel the side of cold steel under your jaw. “Did you not hear what I just asked you?” You don’t know what to say, you don’t know who he is, you don’t know where you are. Your head is fuzzy from excessive exhaustion & the hit that caused you to black out.

“ANSWER!” He shouts. “I … I … don’t know” You whimper. Your pathetic attempt of response makes him sigh. He sneers, moving away.

“Let me be as clear as I could be.” He roams around. “You have trespassed into my site. Those who trespass, never leave this site again.” He paces across the room as he explains, running the tip of his finger along the side of the sharp blade. “What’s in my property, therefore is … my property.”

His demeanor is very intimidating, a part of you is petrified but another part of you doesn’t mind death at this point. All you want is a relief from your suffering. He strides your way again, trapping you between him & the wall behind you. He’s towering over you, looking down on you with a malicious smirk, he’s so close that his crotch is almost brushing against your face.

He pushes your chin up with a finger. “Consider yourself lucky to have the luxury of air still flowing through your lungs.” He runs his thumb over your lips. “You might be of some use in here.” He states looking over you with a stringent stare. “Now … be a good girl.” His stern gaze demands nothing but absolute obedience. He approaches his budging crotch to your face even more.

You comply without resistance.

You nuzzle your mouth & nose against his clothed hardened bulge. “Gooood … good girl.” He gently caresses your hair. He unzips his trousers, freeing his enormous throbbing member from its confinement. He grabs a fistful of your hair & takes himself closer to you. “Open your mouth.” You look him in the eyes for a moment, you’re terrified yet surprisingly aroused & confused by your own mixed feelings. You feel a rush of electricity in your core. He demands complete power over you, and you’re going to let him have it.  

“Now.”

He leads your mouth closer, brushing your lips with the pink tip of his cock glistened with pre-cum. You open your mouth taking him in without making him wait further as he seems to start growing impatient. He rubs his throbbing member on your tongue. You oblige, suckling on the tip & running your tongue along his length. He grabs the back of your head with one hand & your throat with the other & he pushes himself into you deep. With each thrust, he grows bigger & harder … with each thrust he goes deeper & faster. The vibration from your muffled whines adds to his pleasure. He pulls himself out once in a while giving you a short break to catch your breath. 

It doesn’t take him long to reach his high, but before he releases, he pulls out. He orders you to pull out your tongue, he pumps himself a few times & with a loud grunt, he releases his load cleanly on top of it. “Look me in the eyes when you swallow.” He commands through heavy breaths.

You obey & then throw your head down looking defeated. He tucks himself in, grabs your cheek & redirect your gaze back at him again … “You’ve been very good.” You keep your gaze low to avoid eye-contact, not uttering a word. “Keep it that way.”

\- - -

A day or two later, after proving yourself that you’ve given him complete power over you, he removes the restraints that are pinning you against the wall. “This is your treat for following the rules.” He instructs that you may use the toilet & the shower in the basement. You now have an old mattress in the corner to sleep on. He’d leave you food & check on you a few times a day, you spend most of your time deep in slumber.

Losing track of time & days, you’re awakened by his touch. He rolls you to your back & pins you down holding both wrists with one hand above your head. He pulls your panty to the side & before entering himself, he advises you “Just relax … it’ll go easier on you … I will try to not hurt you much.” He spits on his fingers & runs them over your entrance. He rubs his lips & nose on the side of your neck, kissing you gently. He slowly pushes himself into you letting you adjust to his enormous size. You let out a muffled cry, trying to contain yourself. “Shhhhhh.” He thrusts deeper & faster but you’re now more at ease as he’s already stretched you to his size. His heavy & hot breath is hitting the side of your neck with his long golden locks tickling your face & chest.

You’re actually enjoying this. You’ve been through worse … however, this one is quite considerate.

Thrust after thrust, you could tell from his breathing that he’s getting close. He lets go of your wrists & pushes himself up off of your chest with one hand on the floor as support & the other on the waist.

-

That’s when you uncontrollably let out an agonized scream.

-

You’re loudly sobbing, attempting to break free. He’s momentarily startled at your change of reaction. You were compliant & quiet the entire time … he definitely could sense that you were enjoying it too. Confused, he puts his hand over your mouth to muffle your cries for a moment, only to realize that it’s not about him being inside you but something far more grave.

You’re violently trembling underneath him in full-blown agony. He immediately pulls out of you, removing his hand from your mouth & he sits up. He scans your face down to your body, only to realize that your grey dress is now coated with blood around your abdomen where he pressed against earlier. His looks at his bloodstained palm & back at you again.

Your breathing is erratic, tears are running down the sides of your face. He pulls your dress up to find an old-looking bandage around your abdomen fully soaked in red. Not only that, your body is covered with dark bruises, large patches of dark red & yellow all over your body. That applied force caused you internal bleeding that’s making you cough up blood. Taking a few seconds to examine your helpless state, he tucks himself back in, gets up & exits the room.

You curl up into fetal a position, resting your hands on top of your re-opened source of suffering … trying to block out the pain.

\- - -

A few minutes later Michael comes back. You’ve already passed out, laid on the floor like a piece of soulless flesh holding onto your wound.

He lifts your limp body, making sure he doesn’t apply any pressure on your battered fragile frame. He takes you upstairs where it’s warm & well-lit. He lays you down on a thick blanket on the floor next to the fireplace. He rids you of your bloody dress. He cuts through the bandage exposing your wound. Clearly, it’s been inflicted by a knife & it appears to be a very deep stab wound which must’ve happened recently. The poor stitch-work easily came undone with a bit of pressure on top of it. You were lucky that it missed major organs but the bleeding itself could end you within a few hours if not attended properly.

_Michael is a cold-hearted sociopath. He stays away from the society that exists out there. He has a thorough hatred for those consumed by materialism, opulence, superficiality &, etc. The peaceful vast nature surrounding his cabin is all he needs to survive. He hunts & fishes by the lake nearby for food, but with a town nearby, everything else is at reach if he wishes anything else. He’d come upon hikers walking into his domain unknowingly every once in a while, but none of them survived him … except for you … so far._

However, this time you are fading away on your own & not by him … for some reasons even unclear to him, he doesn’t want to let you succumb to your death. A tiny part of him felt empathy for you. You’re already broken. He enjoyed destroying his victims’ egos & reducing them to nothingness, torturing the males & making the females his fuck-toys. But it became clear to him why you were so compliant from the get-go, you bore no signs of resistance, no fighting back, you’ve given up before becoming his prey.

\- - -

He disinfects the wound & proceeds to re-stitches the bleeding cut properly this time. You’re wiggling & squirming in pain, although you’re doing your best to contain your screams, you can’t help to retain the flowing tears. “Hold still.” He pins you down in place. You’re passing in & out of consciousness … the pain is just too much to handle. Once done, he seals the area with surgical gauze & covers it with plastic wrap around your abdomen. He readies a warm bath for you & carries you there.

The warm soothing water brings you back to consciousness. He cleans you up & sets up your next resting place, next to the fireplace where he resided for the next few days. He never restrained you again onwards.

\- - - 

One day, you wake up by the loud screams of a female. It sounds like some hikers entered his space again & he selected another as his fuck-toy. He’s violently dragging her by the hair & arm towards the other room. She’s kicking & trashing, screaming profanities from the top of her lungs. Your eyes are open, side of your face is connected to the bedding, discretely watching the scene while trying to remain unnoticed. Once in the other room, he pushes her down, rips her bottoms off & violently pounds into her like a savage beast, with one hand on her mouth muffling the screams & the other on her throat restricting the air flow. It doesn’t take long for him to release with a loud guttural growl. He then pulls out, pushes her limp body down to the floor & put himself back in his trousers. He ties her down to secure her in place. Unknowing that he left the door open & once he catches a glimpse of you looking at him in absolute horror, he exits the room, locking it behind him. He’s taking a few steps towards you, locking his gaze at you. You’re all wrapped up & tucked in fear inside the blanket. You close your eyes & cover your face underneath, hoping to have his mercy.

Few more days pass by.

After a couple of days of him locking himself in the room with his victim, you wake up to another loud sound. You don’t know what it was, but peeking through the shield of the fabrics, he’s dragging a heavy mass across the floor, it’s wrapped in a thick fabric tied around with ropes. Your body stiffens. You can feel every muscle in your body that you never thought survived during your hibernating session in this place. His fuck-toy didn’t survive long … and you wondered why you were still here.

\- - - 

Some more time passes by. You’re being awakened again, it’s him sitting next to you. “Get up”. You attempt to move yourself up, it takes a few shaky trials but you manage to sit up, holding tightly on to the sheets around you. He throws a few pieces of clothing in front of you & a pair of boots. He stays there, keeping his eyes on yours. No further words are needed, you know what you should do next.

He blindfolds you. He holds onto your arm, leading you through the woods. You walk and stumble countless times … you two keep walking for quite a while until … he stops. He takes your blindfolds off.

You’re standing next to a dirt road. He points to a direction, “Keep walking this path & you’ll find yourself in the next town.” you turn back & look at him with teary eyes. Suddenly, you wrap your arms around him tightly … setting your head on his chest. He’s confused, he’s experiencing emotions he didn’t think he’d ever feel again …  you two stand there like that for some seconds. He grabs you by your upper arms & detaches you from him, “Go … I wish to never see you around here again.” Tears are running down your face. “I SAID GOOO… RUN, BEFORE I CHANGE MY FUCKING MIND.” He shouts, grabbing the handle of his knife to scare you off.

You sob, stepping backward for a few seconds. You turn around & gather all your strength to run.

You keep running, running away. Again.


	2. Dark Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+. NSFW. DARK as usual. Brutal. No sexual content. Might contain triggering contents. Not for the light-hearted. Abuse. Domestic Violence (not by Michael). Revenge. Murder. Graphic depictions of violence. Blood. Death ... & fluff? 
> 
> Side Notes: I have an infatuation with Michael Langdon because this character could be so dark & yet so soft.  
> Inspired by #ahs 1984.  
> This is probably darker than the first part but it's definitely love-related.  
> Short read but proceed at your own discretion. >:B

You’ve been slowly dragging your feet on that dirt road for about half an hour. It feels endless, you don’t know what to expect upon your arrival to the civilization. Where are you going to go? You have nothing, no one, no place to stay.

As you’re limping forward, you hear the sound of a vehicle from behind. It zooms past by you … & then, it stops.

A few seconds later, the truck backtracks your way.

That’s a familiar looking vehicle.

The driver’s door opens & a heavy male steps out before facing you. “You fucking bitch.” He spits.

… Of all the potential people passing by this path, you had to come across your abusive guardian that you ran away from.

Catching his sight, your survival instincts kick in full-blown … you sprint … you run faster than you thought your body could handle. He chases right after you. You’re running hysterically through the wild woods, dodging shrubs & branches, he follows with a clear intent to cause you great harm. Occasionally turning around & stumbling, he catches up to you. He roughly knocks you down on the ground & starts beating you mercilessly.

“You fucking cunt.”

You must’ve have the worst luck to come across this monster again. He rolls you on your back, viciously throwing punches to your face & body with full force. “You dareeed ???” He grabs your hair & sits you up. “P … Please … don’t … I’m … sorry.” You’re sobbing. He grabs your throat, crushing the bones of your neck. “ Your face is covered with blood & bruises. "You ungrateful piece of shit.” He lands another fist to your face. “I’ve done so much for you, you worthless scum.” SLAP! “I went through so much shit because of you … your betrayal.” Fists keep landing on you. “Everyone thinks you’re dead.” He throws another punch to your abdomen. “DEAD … IS WHAT YOU ARE!.” He doesn’t slow down on his brutal assault. Your body goes limp under his grasp yet he keeps beating you, until … a heavy blunt force knocks him out, letting you to drop down.

Michael kicks him down away from you.

He sits down next to your body, studying you for a few seconds. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt pity to this extent. Your face is covered with bruises & bleeding cuts and then the stab wound that your so-called guardian caused to re-open again. Michael reaches to your jugular veins checking for a pulse. It’s very weak but you’re still there.

\- - -

You fall in and out of consciousness. Through a blurry vision, you find yourself in a rushing car, your head is raised on his lap so you wouldn’t choke up on your blood. “Stay awake” he keeps saying. His hand is on your cheek, lightly tapping on it once in a while. You keep your eyes on him even though your body is shutting down. He keeps talking to you. “What’s your name?” Engaging you to keep conscious.

\- - -

Once back home, he attends to your wounds again. Your eyes are barely open, through hazy vision, you observe him, fixing you up, cleaning you.

You wake up once in a while, with him feeding you water & food. Your body, however, needs some time to heal.

…

One day you wake up, your body is sore from laying in the same position. You push yourself up looking around, trying to recollect what’s going on, the trauma to your head left your memory foggy. You manage to stand up, quietly roaming around examining the space until you bump into Michael. You fall back down in terror, his sight starts to bring back memories, flashing images of what you went through in the woods. You’re dragging yourself backward until you hit the wall behind you. “Shhh … calm down. I won’t hurt you.” He sits next to you, running his palm on your cheek gently examining the state of your bruises.

Tears run down your face, you don’t know how to react, you’re just terrified. Unexpectedly, he grabs the back of neck & leads it towards his chest, holding onto you tight. You are hysteric, yet his hold on you calms you down. You find an unusually blissful peace … and so does he.

\- - -

A few weeks pass by. You two have been connecting more than you two ever thought connecting with another being before.

“I have something for you”. He says, reaching his hand towards yours. You get up, following him as he leads you downstairs … to the basement. To the place where he kept you once.

You’re reluctant, but you trust him that he won’t cause you any harm.

He opens the heavy creaking door & lets you in first. It’s pitch black dark in there. You stand there waiting for Michael’s next move. Suddenly the door shuts behind you, making you jump in terror. What’s happening? A few seconds pass by, you’re frozen in place. Did he just leave you here … again?

You snap out of your racing thoughts once Michael turns on a camping lantern revealing … his ‘gift’ to you.

.

And there he is, the one true monster you have feared the most, restrained tightly by ropes to the wall, given a taste of his own medicine being badly beaten to near death. Just the sight of him triggers your worst nightmares. You run towards the exit sobbing uncontrollably. Michael steps in front of you, grabbing you by the arm & pulling you into him, holding you tight. He rests your face on his chest, caressing your head gently. “Shhhh.” After a little while, after feeling your breathing to slow down, he disconnects you from him & turns you around … towards the motionless yet awake man, you hate the most.

“He won’t hurt you anymore,” Michael whispers while caressing your upper arms from behind.

He’s in a terrible shape, the digits of his hands & feet are cut off clean & so is his … member, yet the wounds are burnt off to stop the bleeding & to keep him alive as long as possible.

You’re trembling, you’re angry, disgusted, scared … yet somewhat satisfied. Michael grabs his knife & gives it to you. “He’s all yours.” You turn around & look at him.

“Your choice, put him out of his misery … or set him free.” You’re terrified.

He wraps his arms around you again, giving you as much time as you need to make a decision. Once ready, you find all your courage to let go of Michael & approach the pig that treated you worse than the animals he raised for years. Once close enough, your presence becomes clear to him, while half awake he recognizes you. “You … you? … you fucking … what’s - what’s this?” You squeeze the handle of the knife hard, rage is flowing through you. “Cut me free me, you … dumbass … the fuck you waiting for?”

Wrong choice of words.

The beast within you awakens, taking over you.

You ram the knife into his chest with all your might, pull it out & back in again & again … and again. The blood is squirting on your face & body. Stab after stab, you let it all out, all the darkness, the hatred, the pain, the suffering, the emptiness that this one caused you.

This is too much of an unreal experience for you, you’re weeping, thinking this might all be just a nightmare. You snap out. You stop, you drop your weapon, you’re heavily panting … looking at the corpse on the floor in absolute horror … Trembling in shock. Michael pushes your back against him again. A light chuckling sound close to your ear sends a tickling rush through you.  "Gooood … good girl.“ He runs his nose against your neck.

"It’s all over now.”

You wake up to the warmth of his bare chest, his arms are wrapped around you. You feel safe, secure, relaxed, his hold onto you is pure & genuine. He’s deep asleep, yet his hold onto you is tight. You raise your face to look at him. He’s so … beautiful, golden locks covering a part of his soft face, not terrifying as he sometimes seemed to be …

He looks as human … as you.

After wiggling a bit to re-adjust your position, he wakes up, directing his eyes to yours. He smiles, brushing your fully healed face gently with the tip of his fingers, admiring your beauty. You smile back shyly. His peaceful demeanor gives you enough confidence to ask him a question.

“Michael … do you … like me?” His eyes are locked into yours. You regret asking it immediately. Why did you even … “Yes. Yes, I do.” You’re dumbfounded by his admission. After a few seconds, you find more courage to ask another one. “Will you keep me … with you?” You think you’re testing your luck, but then, he smiles again. “I might keep you for a while.” You worryingly smile back. “For … a while?” He chuckles, grabs your head & shoves it to his chest.

“For as long as you want.”

——


End file.
